


Happy Father's Day, Johnny Rose

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Families of Choice, Father's Day, Found Family, Gen, Slice of Life, canon compliant if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: "Don’t you have Father's Day plans with Roland Jr?”“He's a baby, Stevie,” Roland made his way over to fill up his mug with coffee from their machine. It was technically complimentary for guests, but she was pretty sure he was the only one who drank it.“Johnny said he had something planned for you kids.” Roland gestured in the direction of the door with his mug. “Ted’s car’s out front, I think they’re waiting for you.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Happy Father's Day, Johnny Rose

“‘Morning, Stevie,” Roland was, inexplicably, making his way through the office door.

“What are you doing here?” Stevie swung her converse off the counter and set the novel she’d been reading face down next to the computer. 

Stevie assumed she was going to be the only one at the desk for the day. Johnny had been planning something with Alexis and David at Patrick’s in their group chat. Stevie hadn’t read it very closely after she’d realized Ted was also invited. She resolutely ignored the stab of jealousy in her chest. She was happy Ted finally had a halfway decent father figure to celebrate with and that’s where she was going to leave it.

“Uh, I work here, Stevie,” Roland nudged her aside, hastily scribbling his name on the sign in sheet Mr. Rose had insisted they use to track their shifts.

Stevie slung her bag over her shoulder, “I didn’t think you were coming in today. Don’t you have Father's Day plans with Roland Jr?” 

“He's a baby, Stevie,” Roland made his way over to fill up his mug with coffee from their machine. It was technically complimentary for guests, but she was pretty sure he was the only one who drank it.

“Johnny said he had something planned for you kids.” Roland gestured in the direction of the door with his mug. “Ted’s car’s out front, I think they’re waiting for you.”

“Stevie,” Alexis called, waving her over as Stevie stepped outside, “get in, get in.” She sighed, “took you long enough. I thought Ted was going to have to get out of the car.” 

“Good morning, Stevie,” Ted looked back with a smile, waiting for her to buckle up before he pulled out of the lot.

“Morning,” Stevie answered, worrying the strap of her bag beneath her thumb.

Alexis handed her a pen and a card, “sign this.”

“What is it?” Stevie asked. She scribbled her name on the inside, after the prewritten ampersand. _Love, David, Patrick, Ted, Alexis, Twyla &. _

“David was in charge of gifts,” Alexis said, “he got one really cute one and the other five are kind of lame.”

“Inexpensive,” Ted corrected gently, because he’d known Stevie all their lives and could see the tension that statement carried weighing on the slump of her shoulders. “David spent about half their budget on a tie-”

“Um, because Dad loves Canali,” Alexis interjected. 

Ted smiled indulgently, “Patrick took over the other five.”

“Anyway,” Alexis tapped the card to the largest of six identically wrapped boxes in her lap, “they’re all from all of us.” 

Stevie had briefly considered getting Mr. Rose a bottle of whiskey along with the one she usually bought Ronnie. Her nerves won out and she’d cracked open the second bottle as soon as she got home. This- this was better. It was easier to allow the Roses to sweep her up in their chaos than be the one to reach out and risk rejection. 

“Did Jocelyn call you this morning too?” Ted asked. He handed her a grocery bag of fresh fruit as they climbed out of the car. The Roses’ Lincoln was already parked beside Patrick’s.

Stevie nodded. She’d let it go to voicemail, she always did. Jocelyn left a message anyway.

Ted squeezed her shoulder lightly before moving to take Alexis’ hand. Alexis breezed through the apartment door without knocking to join Mr. and Mrs. Rose where they leaned against each other on the couch. David, Patrick, and Twyla stood gathered in the kitchen putting brunch together. Twyla glanced up, beaming.

“Hey, you made it,” she pushed her way into Stevie’s arms. 

Stevie lifted her face from Twyla's soft, brown hair to meet Ted’s eyes. For a moment she was seven again, picking at a scab on her knobby knee, baggy hoodie pulled tight around her as she was shuffled to sit between them. Their flustered teacher had suggested they make something for their moms while the rest of the class worked on Father’s Day gifts. Ted wordlessly nudged her the glue without the broken cap. Stevie hadn’t had much of a mother in a long time either.

“Yeah, Alexis didn’t give me a choice,” Stevie said as she stepped away. Patrick reached out for the grocery bags. 

“Well, I’m glad you could make it,” he said as he unpacked them on the counter. 

“Thanks.”

“Mimosa?” David held out a champagne flute, raspberries floating to the top. Stevie nodded, downing half of it in one swallow.

“Help me cut these up?” Patrick asked, “Twyla’s not allowed to cook today and Ted’s the only other person here I trust with a knife.” He gave her a playful smile and the ever present knot of nerves in her stomach unwound some.

“Um, okay, rude,” David said, “I’m going to let that comment go, but only because I have no desire to participate in the preparation portion of the meal.”

“Shocking,” Stevie said. Patrick’s shoulders shook with silent laughter and Twyla’s hand darted out to sneak a few wedges of watermelon from her cutting board.

“Mmm, thank you, Twyla,” David said as she handed him one.

“Hands off, both of you,” Stevie said, pulling the bowl of fruit back toward her, “Patrick was very clear. You’re not to be trusted.”

“Mmm, was that what he said?” David asked, “Patrick?” 

“I’m just gonna take that,” Patrick’s hand closed around her own, easing the knife from her grasp and setting it back on the counter. 

“She’s right,” Twyla shrugged, “technically-”

“Excuse you?”

Patrick shook his head. He slid his arms around David’s waist, grinning against his neck. 

“Kids, let’s all try to get along, please,” Johnny chided gently and Stevie startled at his presence at his shoulder. For once, she didn’t feel the urge to correct him.

“Okay, this is starting to get very crowded,” David said, scooping up their drinks, “so, I’m going to sit. Stevie?” 

Alexis and Mrs. Rose had already taken the opportunity to claim their seats at the table. Even with the extra leaf, they were packed close enough that Patrick had to lay his free arm over the back of her chair.

"Stevie," Alexis tapped the table between them.

"Yes?" she asked warily.

"I'm very glad you're here." She was saved from answering the uncomfortable sincerity in Alexis' gaze by Moira's drawl. 

“Pancakes, Twyla, dear."

"Twy," Alexis passed the plate along. David's knee bumped against hers beneath the table.

Stevie was pretty glad she was here too. 

**Author's Note:**

> What we know of Stevie's family is less than ideal. Patrick missed holidays because he wasn't going home. Twyla's dad is in prison. Ted's parents are divorced and we only ever meet his mom.  
> So, Father's Day. I couldn't stop thinking about them all spending it with the Roses.
> 
> In the jeremy bearimy of could-be-canon-compliant-because-there's-no-consistant-timeline, this takes place somewhere between Singles Week and Meet The Parents.  
> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
